He would never know
by dark1408
Summary: OneShot. He was the high school heart throb, she was the high school nerd. She thought he would never know.SasuSaku !sequel is up!


A big thank you to those who reviewed

_Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, he belongs to Kishimoto but I wish I own him...everyone does ne? XD_

**He would never know**

She was always there, just standing there, looking at him. But he didn't see her, he never did. He was the high school heart throb, MVP basketball player, and soon to be model under his mentor. She was the high school nerd, genius in science and a total different person at night. She thought he would never know her feelings, but he did, in a way that both of them did not expect it.

* * *

Sasuke was at a pub with his best friends, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Naruto was grinning widely.

"Hey teme! I got some really good shots of you and the others in the game last week, I'm just about done, do you guys wanna see it?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome, why not just give us a copy of the school magazine when its out like usual?"

Naruto snickered. "Cause I caught some nice shots of the girls too."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "So now_ you're _becoming a pervert too? Great."

Naruto frowned and cross his arms. "No way man! It's just that Sakura-chan looked great in the picture and…"

"Who's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, as he took a sip from his drink. Neji and Shikamaru stared at him, and Naruto's mouth hung open.

"Dude, you **really** need to start looking at girls! She's the school nerd as people would say, but she's actually really nice and funny! Plus she looks way better without her glasses…"

Neji smirked. "Yeah, you saw it cause you knocked her glasses and **broke **it dumbass."

Shikamaru muttered another 'troublesome' and let out a sigh. Sasuke laughed and downed his drink. He looked around to see a few girls looking at him, he shuddered at their love shaped eyes and turned his attention back to the boys in front of him.

"_Maybe Naruto's right, I should actually_ start _noticing some girls…"_ He paused and thought of all the girls, mainly, his fan girls, he cringed at the memory of their high pitched voice in his ears._ "Err…so long as it's not a fan girl I'll be fine."_

A flash of pink caught his eyes, and he found himself staring at a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She was sitting down with a few girls, laughing and giggling. Naruto and Neji had stopped arguing and turned to see what the Uchiha was looking at. Shikamaru smirked._ "Looks like this_ won't _be too troublesome to watch after all."_

* * *

Haruno Sakura was actually enjoying herself here in the pub, Ino had convinced her to shed her 'nerd look' and try out some fabulous fashion sense, as she had put it, which she found to be very awesome indeed. She giggled at the scene that replayed in her head.

Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten had came over to her house, announcing they were going to a pub that had newly opened. And that they wanted her to come along. When she told them she had nothing to wear to the pub, Ino and Ten-ten had practically **murdered** her closet and stuff them full with modern clothing, not the long sleeves shirts or long skirts that she normally wore, but mini skirts, jeans and tight t-shirts. She had been _horrified_ at first, trying to get her old clothing back, but somehow Hinata had them towed away somewhere, and she was stuck with the clothes Ino and Ten-ten had gave her. At first, she said it was too much and wanted to return it to them, but Ino said, "Think of it as hand me downs won't ya? Some of this was mine but I didn't wear them, same to Ten-ten and Hinata too."

So now here she was, in a spaghetti strap shirt and a mini skirt that was four inches above her knees. Ino had also gotten her contact lenses, and had hidden her glasses away somewhere, saying that she would return it after going to the pub. She sighed as she stirred her drink and looked around. After a while, Ino tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sakura, wanna know who I think is checking you out?" she had a mischievous look on her face. Sakura shrugged, not really caring about it. Ino smiled brightly.

"Well, turn and pretend that you're looking around. Look at the guy right from you." Ino knew who it was, it was her boyfriend's best friend, and her childhood crush too, but she wasn't gonna let Sakura know that. Sakura did as Ino said and her eyes widened. She quickly turned back to see Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino looking at her.

"Oh my god…wasn't that _Uchiha Sasuke_!?" her face was flushed and she felt embarrassed.

Ten-ten grinned. "Yep, Konoha High heart throb, MVP basketball player, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was looking at you!"

Hinata smiled and looked towards the boys table. Naruto was waving at them and she waved back. "Hey, why don't we go over there?" she suggested.

Ino and Ten-ten nodded while Sakura shook her head. Ten-ten grinned and together with Ino, they dragged her over.

* * *

Sasuke noticed the girls sitting with the pink haired girl were actually the girls, meaning Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru's girlfriends. Naruto saw them too and waved for them to come over. He noticed Hinata talking to them, Ino and Ten-ten nodding and the pink haired girl shaking her head, but was dragged over by the two girls.

Ino smiled brightly and greeted them. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing here?"

Neji smirked as Ten-ten sat beside him. "We could ask the same as you girls." Ten-ten laughed a bit and pushed him. Hinata had taken a seat beside Naruto and was looking at Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura. Ino took the hint and introduced them, though, with a bit of twist.

"Sasuke! I believe you have never met my cousin? Her name's Koyuki. Koyuki this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Ino weirdly, what was she saying? The boys though, excluding Sasuke, caught on on what Ino was trying to do, and remained quiet. Sasuke said nothing but smiled slightly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Sakura blushed. She was the school nerd, and he was the heart throb of the school. She never thought that she would actually talk to him one day. She smiled and said hi back to him. Throughout the whole night, _the _Uchiha Sasuke was actually talking to a_ girl_, much less the school nerd, though he had no knowledge of that. The others were laughing about it, but the two teens were so into their conversation that they didn't noticed. Then it came the time that they had to leave.

"Hey Koyuki."

Sakura, or now Koyuki, took a minute to realize that he was calling her. "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke handed her a piece of paper. "My number…you know…so we can…er…talk sometimes." He was blushing and scratching the back of his head. She blushed too and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Sasuke…_kun_."

Sasuke smirked and left without another word with the boys. Ino smiled and nudged Sakura. "Who knew the heart throb of Konoha High would offer his number, that even the President of his unofficial fan club doesn't know, to a girl he just _met _in a pub?"

Sakura blushed harder and tried to push Ino away. Ten-ten and Hinata just watched the scene and tried not to laugh out loud. When they bid their goodbyes though, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to talk to Sasuke like that again.

* * *

Ino** tried** not to strangle Sakura, hell, her hand was itching to** kill** the girl! Sakura was standing in front of her, in her usual long sleeve sweater and long skirt. She gritted her teeth.

"Sakura…" she started sweetly. Sakura gulped. "What happened to the clothes we gave you, _huh_?" her tone dropping dangerously. Sakura laughed nervously, she didn't want to wear it for fear that Sasuke might know that it was her, besides, that Ami who was the President of his unofficial fan club might accuse her of trying to seduce _her_ Sasuke.

"Err…I didn't want Sasuke to recognize me?" she tried and closed her eyes, waiting for Ino's high pitch scream and ramblings. But it never came, she opened one eye to see Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten looking weirdly at her. Ten-ten snapped her fingers

"Aha! I knew you had a thing for that Uchiha!" Sakura blushed and looked away. When Ino opened her mouth to say something though, the school bell rang. She sighed in relief and attempted to dash away, but bumped into someone, resulting in her falling butt first on the ground. The person she bumped into though, manage to stable himself and glared at the pink haired girl.

"_Wait a sec…pink haired?"_ Sasuke shook his head as he saw Ino helping the girl up.

"_Reminds me of Koyuki…"_ he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ten-ten poking him.

"Helllooo Sasuke!? You here?" she was snapping her fingers and poking his shoulders. He growled and backed away.

"I'm here already! Geez, Ten-ten you know that hurt." Sasuke dusted imaginary dirt off his clothes and looked at the girl who was smirking at him. His attention shifted to the pink haired girl again though, as Hinata dusted her hair a bit and help picked up her books. He didn't know why, but he felt a sense of familiarity when he looked at her.

"Hey Sasuke, I think you never met her before ne? Haruno Sakura, our best friend."

Sasuke nodded, and recalled the dobe telling him about the picture that had Sakura in it. He saw Sakura pushing her glasses up and straightening her skirt, before someone jumped on him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" he winced at the voice. Great, his unofficial fan club's president had found him. Now he remembered why he was running, running away from **her**.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on lets go on that date I told you about!" Ami was giggling like a little girl and clinging onto Sasuke's arm. He tried to pry her off him.

"Argh…get off of me!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored it. Sakura sighed and walked off, leaving behind the others, who were contemplating on whether they should help him or not. Sasuke saw Sakura walking off, and had this weird urge to run up to her, to explain that the girl jumped on him, but he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Sakura left the scene with tears welling up in her eyes. What** did** she expect anyway? This was Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud, he wouldn't have the time to even **look** at her! She ran up to the roof top and sat there for hours, skipping her classes, which she had never missed before. Unknown to her though, because of this Ino, Ten-ten, Hinta had made the boys search for her, and Sasuke being Sasuke, came up to the rooftop to begin the search.

He looked up to find Sakura gazing at the sky, her glasses was beside her and she looked astonishingly pretty with the wind blowing her hair around. He was startled to see that the girl he saw a while ago did not look like the on he was now staring at. Suddenly though, she snapped her head in his direction and he held his breath, her face had tear marks and her eyes were red and puffy. She hastily rubbed them and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

Sasuke said nothing but sat down beside her. "Ino's looking for you. She sent us out as _search parties_ to find you."

Sakura gasped. "Oh my…how long have I been here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Around half the day I suppose."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Oh shit…" she groaned and hugged her legs, muttering some stuff while doing so.

"Hn…" Sasuke continued to watch the girl with interest. If she was a fan girl, no doubt that she would be all over him, he shuddered at the thought.

Sakura stood up after a while, and straighten her clothes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, causing her to look at him.

"What?"

"…Nothing. Just that you remind me of Ino's cousin."

"Oh, I see. What about her?"

"Hn…"

Sakura sighed. For heaven's sake, would it hurt just talking to someone?

"Do you…like her…because of her looks?" She asked, hesitating. Sasuke looked surprised. What surprised him even more was, that he actually wanted to tell her.

"Well…I guess it was like that at first. But…when I started talking to her, I felt like…she wasn't like those fan girls who screech and scream in my ears. She was actually soft spoken and..." Sasuke trailed off.

Sakura wondered why he stopped, she was surprise at his respond, but she wanted to know more. "And…?"

Sasuke's eyes soften. "_Understanding_…"

Sakura stared a him, understanding? She didn't know that the Konoha High heart throb needed this. She smiled softly.

"I see, well, you'll meet her again right?" inside, she was breaking. Sasuke would never find out, he would never know that she was Koyuki, and he would never know how Haruno Sakura felt about him. He would never find out because he was the school's heart throb, and she, the nerd, so close, yet so far. Sasuke nodded, and she turned around to leave, but stopped when Sasuke spoke.

"But then again, why would I need to wait to see her, when she's already here?" Sasuke said, smirking at Sakura's stunned expression as she whipped her head around. Her mouth was slightly open and she had a hard time choking her words out.

"W-wha? B-but…But _how_!?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, I'm a very observant person if you don't already know. Since when did Ino have a cousin? I've known her since childhood, yet I've never seen any of her cousin with pink hair. And Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten were with you at the pub the other day, you were with them today. Plus both of you have pink hair, do you need me to go on?"

Sakura was staring at him. Things were sure weird today, and she could list them down why.

1.Uchiha Sasuke looked at her

2.He actually noticed her even though she was a nerd

3.He talked to her

4.He found her when Ino 'issued' a search party

5.He knows that she's the girl from the other night

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Sasuke coming up to her. He took her hand and she looked at him, startled by the contact. She blushed when he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura, I know…that it would be a lie to say that, I like you because you're you. I was attracted to you by the way you looked the other night. But I have to say that, I really liked you when we started talking and it felt like you understood all the problems I was facing…"

Behind the door, Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were listening secretly. They had met up only to find Sasuke missing, so they went up to the place where they hadn't look, only to hear Sasuke telling Sakura that he knew she was Koyuki.

"And Sakura…this is seriously my first time in asking someone this, but…are you free…this Saturday or something? Maybe…maybe we could…you know…hang out…"

Before Sakura could reply, their friends crashed down from behind the door for they were leaning too out to listen.

"Ouch! Damn it Naruto! Get your leg off my head!" Ino shouted as she tried to pick herself up. Neji was below Ino, who was below Naruto, who was below Shikamaru while Ten-ten was on top of all of them. Needless to say, Hinata was spared from falling because she wasn't leaning out too much. After they untangled themselves and got up, they looked at the two teens who were blushing mad.

"Soo…Sasuke finally notices Sakura-chan eh?" Naruto grinned brightly and placed his both hands behind his head.

The girls giggled when Sasuke blushed harder, and the guys smirked when he asked them to shut up. Just as they were gonna tease Sasuke and Sakura again, the bell that signaled school end rang. They decided to get out of school before the janitor locked them up inside, which was very unpleasant as Naruto had put it, based on experience. The others had laughed when he told them that.

As they were walking down the stairs though, Sasuke manage to snake his hands around Sakura's waist, making her blush at the close contact. The were walking at the far back, so the others could not see nor hear them. He leaned closer and pecked her on the lips lightly, and she blushed harder.

"I still think you should lose the nerd look, it kinds of not give the feeling that the fan girls should back off now that I have you…" Sasuke whispered and Sakura mocked hurt.

"So you're saying you do care so much about my look…" Sakura turned away and Sasuke gulped.

"Sakura, its not that…those bitches…"

Sasuke couldn't continue because Sakura burst out laughing. "I get it already! I already intended to do so without you telling me anyways! And maybe I'll have a fan club!"

She ran ahead after saying that, leaving behind Sasuke who had a blank look on his face. It took him a whole minute to process what she had just said before he took off running after her.

"SAKURA!"

_He was the high school heart throb,_

_she was the high school nerd,_

_she thought he would never know,_

_but he did, _

_in ways both did not expect._

_**:END:**_

* * *

**A/N:** Okaaay...its late...right now its about 4am here. I didn't wanna sleep...i finally got to use the internet...but I'm in Johor right now...hehe...can't wait to go home to my ps2!! XD

This story...just a lil thing that pop out when I couldn't sleep. Couldn't think of a nice title though and I wanted to make it longer, but thought it would be too troublesome. Hope you guys like it! Click the button on the bottom left!! Review pls!! XD

* * *

**_EDITTED: SEQUEL IS UP! FIND IN MY PROFILE THANK U!! :D_**

**A big thank you to those who reviewed!!**

**Hakugin- **This story is complete cause it's a one-shot.

**Merridane- **lolz thanks, wanted to make it longer, but it would have been too long for a one shot.

**Pupluvgurl- **hahaz…its just part of the plot. XD

**HPbabe91- **

**Sakura Ai- **

**Moodiful819- **

**Ur2troublesome90- **lolz, if there's enough reviews, I might consider continuing it! XD

**Jayle- **hehe…I'll try, really.

**Autumn Fortress- **

**Silver Spirit- **Yeah…I ran off course cause I wanted to finish it…

**HPbabe91- **

**Shinjun9sasusaku- **lolz, will try my best kayz?

**Yukibozu- **nyaa…lemme get some ideas…hehe

**Bloddy vengeful soul- **hahaz…I'm currently fishing my head for ideas…

**VcChick- **

**KaiKai01- **cookie!! Thank you!! XD

**UchihaSakura87- **LOLZ...okie! I'm thinking right now what it should be about...

**els1324- **

**inner soul-** summary captivating? really? XD XD thank you!! hehe...yeah the idea is something like that! I do it as soon as I know the whole thing in my mind:D

**L0nely S0ul: **you read my story!! (hugz) XD

**Miyuki Tsukada**

**wla.lang**

**heather**

**ultimate sasuke/sakura016**

**XxMrs.RadcliffexX**

**xxxemiko.itooshixxx**

**X-Xsakura-chanX-X**

**sakurasasukegirl**

**so stupid its genius**

**eleanaleone**

**Bubbles a.k.a. Sasukeishott**

**Firefly Lanturns**

**NikkiTheHyugaChick**

**theh0micidaLcarrots-chan**

**0milica0**

**Sophie Ellem**

**Melissax3**

* * *


End file.
